


We ain't got no wrong notes

by heroizukeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Pianist Keith AU, Sailor Keith & Pidge, captain shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroizukeith/pseuds/heroizukeith
Summary: Keith has always loved the ocean.





	1. Expectations

August 15th, 5:30 a.m.

Keith wakes up from the acute sound of his alarm clock, he haven’t slept much the past night so he feels very dizzy when he tries to get out of the bed leaning his legs against the floor. He finds them unbelievable heavy and when he tries to stand he automatically falls on the bed again. His mind probably needs some time to figure out he’s not sleeping anymore so he takes some time to look around and try to store every single edge of his room, he was going to stay away from his city (and earth) for a while and the only thing that he’ll probably miss is his small, and comfortable room. Every achievement, every memory good enough to remember is presumably in it. Looking at the left side on the wall there’s all of the posters about ocean and space Shiro gave him on his last birthday, they know about each other pretty much everything so he was glad he didn’t fail, looking down them, there’s a tiny robot lion in miniature that Keith helped Pidge to build he truly liked but sadly his friend wasn’t completely satisfied with the result so Keith ended up taking it in his room. He likes to imagine how it would be if that small lion talked or moved and how helpful could be for the world, but that is probably one of those things would never happen. His little bed, his draws full of stickers of NASA and cats, the thick crack he once did trying to hang a spike up for a clothes hanger even though what he hang up was his finger instead and he still remembers how much Pidge made fun of him for a solid month. Everything about that room is special and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. When his legs are finally responding to his impulses, he needs to get ready a leave before six.  
His movements are low, even for a simple action like brushing teeth takes longer than usual, he can see it in his reflection in the mirror in front of him, he has slept less than three hours and all he needs is to take a shower to wash all of his tiredness away. 

The city is strangely quite in the early morning, he feels it as soon as he left the apartment, most inhabitants are still asleep and the only sound Keith can hear from the sidewalk is the motor of bus and taxies, driving from a stop to another. The sky is cloudy as always with a gust of wind ready to ruffle Keith’s black and white hair but also a chance to take deep breaths which relax and calm him down. After have walked for a while now, he can already feels the briny smell of the ocean and hear the noise of the loads of people talking, and the more he walks the more he can see the ship and the crowd out of it.  
As he stands 3 feet from the crowd, the ship is in front of him, immense, white with a blue stripe on the side where the ship’s name’s written ‘The quantum’, it was obvious there was Pidge’s help in the creation of that name and everytime Keith reads it he can’t help but laugh internally remembering what were the other options, Slav or Sla+ntom as Pidge’s dog’s name but they knew Shiro had a love/hate relationship with him so those names were rejected at once, at least the name chosen gives a serious and professional vibe to the ship.  
Moving close to the ship, he figured out it’s going to be a difficult job to reach the boarding ladder without having to push everyone he passes by in the crowd, apparently keep saying ‘sorry’ or ‘excuse me’ isn’t enough for those excited-and-nervous-future-students-of-Garrison to step aside and let Keith walks without problems, but while he tries to force his way through the people, he suddenly feels something grabbing his left arm and since there are plenty of people probably someone accidentally mistaken his hand with another but when he tries to free it from the grasp his arm gets tighten even more, “hey Keith, chill it’s me!!” he perfectly knows who’s that voice of, Pidge. As soon as he turns his head behind a soft but angry slap was ready to hit his face making him stop walking “I’m sorry Pidge I didn’t mean to be mean or anything, I was just… overthinking and this crowd is driving me crazy, aren’t they supposed to be here around 7?” his friend was still grumpy but their anger is already going away “you know how parents work, they prefer take their children a hour earlier to be sure they don’t miss the stop” Keith can feel a veil of sarcasm in Pidge’s voice but they’re right, he nods in silence “all right, we better get out of this hell and reach the Control room, I don’t want to miss the cap speech at any costs” for the time he has been knowing Pidge, they were always been able to cheer his mood up and this time they didn’t fail as well. And the two friends proceeded, to go in, and start a new adventure.

“First of all, good morning everyone. I’m immensely glad for you all to be here and start this new journey with me. I’m more than sure we are going to make an excellent job, our system’s got advanced, and the few issues that the quantum had been through the last year, have been solved by the best mechanics. With my many years of experience, I learnt that to have the best leadership, trust and reliability are necessary. So I’m faithful you’ll trust me in every decisions I make, and I’m ready to promise I’ll be ready to hear any advice or observation you’ll give me. Cutting short, or I turn into the Boring Captain,” the ship crew, placed around the Captain, half laughed “good luck on everything, it’s time to board the passengers, and work!” Shiro’s speech ended with a short clapping afterwards everyone left the Control Room to get to their workplace.  
Keith admires him, he really is perfect for his job, he’s always been able to encourage anyone who needed to, especially Keith himself. As Keith and Pidge are about to leave the room, “hey guys!” Shiro calls and steps closer to them.  
“Sorry I couldn’t talk to you before I needed to-“ the two friends know exactly what’s up, probably someone asked him something about the ship, or the journey or the engines, “It’s all right, Shiro” Keith and Pidge say in synchrony leaving Shiro surprised of how coordinated they are “ah okay then, you two are going to do an amazing job on here, and Pidge, thank you again for the intercoms” yes, Keith almost forgets, this year is going to be even more interesting, Pidge during his three months of interniships collaborating with Garrison built intercoms for every member, so Shiro is able to talk to whoever he wants without moving from his post, “it’s been a pleasure Shiro” Keith can tell how proud Pidge is of themselves, Shiro crosses his arms and smiles softly and after ruffling the two friends hair, gets back to his work. “Now it is time to get ready for the first” Keith thinks to himself, he needs to clear his mind and rest a bit, he is going to play the piano in front of loads of people, after all. After greeting Pidge he takes his badge to open the door of his room from his backpack and reads “room 1418”, his room is one of the closest to the Engine room, where Pidge works and that’s a very good thing to know.

Water. Water everywhere. Where is he? As he tries to breath new water comes in his mouth making him sob, his arms and his legs are fighting against the weight of the water but they fail uselessly, as they are made of lead, his breath is lacking, he won’t resist too long in the water he’ll probably faint and.. no. He needs to swim to get out of here but their arms aren’t letting him to do it. But something is changing, the water is rippling and something’s getting into the water, seems like a hand, is it trying to help him? The only thing he can hear are broken words he isn’t able to hear what that someone is saying the water muffles every noise and sound he’s trying to catch.  
But he can hear the noisy ringtone of his phone perfectly, waking him up, and only then he can realise he’s bathed in sweat and almost hyperventilating, that was the third time he made that exact dream in a row, what does it even mean? Is it a sign? Pidge already told him that dreams are just the irrational part of our imagination but he can’t help but think there’s must be something behind them.

Shiro’s name pops up on his phone, why didn’t he call him through the intercom?  
“hey keith” his metallic voice’s filled with preoccupation.  
“hey… Is everything okay? You are sounding worried..”  
“yeah, well, I’m very sorry Keith but” he stops for a moment “I guess you won’t be able to play the piano tonight… Matt found out it got out of tune because there was probably too much humidity in the ship and he needs some days to tune it again”  
Damn it, the only thing he was really looking for was the First time he played in this new journey but he knows, things like that happens too often and piano’s are very fragile instruments, it won’t be a permanent damage at least.  
“It’s fine Shiro really, this means I just have to postpone it and I’m sure Matt will do an amazing job with his trumpet” Pidge’s brother can do things with his instrument others can only dream, Shiro doesn’t have to worry.  
“Yeah, I knew you would have taken it well but I’m still sorry you won’t be able to play it for a while… I know how much is important to you”  
“Things happen, don’t worry about that”  
“All right, people are calling me I just wanted to let you know that, see ya later Keith”  
“Bye”  
After that shaking nightmare and the ‘great’ news he got from Shiro he really needs some fresh air and it would be a good opportune to see what are the ‘innovations’ of the year.  
The elevator’s definitely improved, it takes three seconds to take Keith on the roof. As he gets out of it an ample swimming pool stands in front of him making him want to immerse himself into it but when he tasted the temperature with his hand, it was freezing, the strong wind coming from the ocean (which made Keith shudder and forced him to button his jacket up) turned it cold. That’s probably why nobody’s out there, looking around looks like he’s the only one on that ship with gusts of wind making him company.  
But unfortunately, he isn’t alone and even before he notices it someone’s running too fast and unexpectedly to Keith and even before he can think of anything that someone hits him so hard he loses balance ending in the pool. What happened? Something looks too familiar. He can’t tell, he better gets out of the pool before he gets something and tidy up his thoughts afterwards. In the moment he moves his arm to reach the poolside, a hand grabs his jacket and put his body out of the water on the poolside. When he opens his eyes, he’s leaning his back to the ground, his sight is all blurry but someone over him is telling something he’s too disoriented to pay attention. Flashbacks from his nightmares came back to life, was it a coincidence it happened the same scene he dreamed so many times? No, he doesn’t believe in coincidences, he needs to clear his mind up and ask something to the person who helped him but they’re already turning back and going away, no!

“W-wait! What’s your name?” the only thing that he can think of is asking for their name? Normal people say ‘thank you’, he messed up everything, who would say their name to a stranger?  
But instead of ignore him and walk away, they stop, turning his head to see Keith again and smirk

“The name’s Lance”


	2. No Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends know things better than yourself.

“Why did I say that. Why why why why…” Keith freezes only thinking about the moment he lived only a few hours ago putting his hands over his face like he’s trying to hide himself from the embarrassment he feels, he tosses and turns in his bed, attempting to find a position to get some sleep but failing. He pictures the tall guy in his mind, Lance. After the brief moment he couldn’t see anything clear he finally saw him, a tall and ginger boy standing in front of him and weirdly smirking - why was he smirking? - and after he has told his name he didn’t even give Keith time to reply that he was already going away implying a “see ya” combining it with a movement of his hand, Keith didn’t say anything then, he just let him go, remaining alone and dealing with his own thoughts. But what would have that guy thought? Keith’s sure he told his name just to be polite since he probably didn’t want to create a very weird and embarrassing moment, that type of staring-for-a-while-without-saying-anything, he may thought what a creepy guy he was, he’s complaining with his friends about Keith’s inappropriate question right now-ugh, he can feel his ears burning and he can guess his face is getting red again, he needs to stop rumbling about it or maybe try and find some good sides of all of it. He didn’t fall in the pool by himself, first of all? Someone (or that guy called Lance) must have shoved him into it as he felt a push on his back before ending in the water. Maybe he feels the same embarrassment Keith feels right now? No, impossible, he wouldn’t have any points in being embarrassed or concerned, would he?

“Hunk, you are official the worst best friend” says Lance while he gets out of the bathroom with the bath towel still rolled up around his head  
“Come on Lance you know I’m the best friend on earth anyone wish to have” Hunk places himself on his bed, with his pyjama already on squashing the pillow expecting it to get softer  
“Okay you are right. But you literally left me alone facing that guy, and he probably thought it was me who pushed him in the pool because I was too busy to run to the bathroom because of my sea-sickness!!” Lance he’s obviously referring to what Hunk did, drawing his hands in the air ending to point at his friend in front of him, he can’t help but feel very awkward for what he did (and told) to that mysterious guy. When he saw him in the pool he felt the need to help him getting out of it, as he wasn’t able to do it by himself? It was like an impulse forced him to go and help, his legs started running by themselves and he didn’t try to stop them either, he just had to, and that guy honestly looked like he needed some help.  
“I’m sorry man” Hunk hugs his pillow and falls down in the bed again “But I screamed a ‘sorry’ while I was running, I’m sure he heard me” Lance bets the boy probably didn’t hear Hunk, when he got closer to him and leaned his hand on his shoulder he looked like he was almost fainting (which made Lance terrified) and only after that he seemed to be still alive so, no. He didn’t hear him.  
Lance crosses his arms in his chest while sitting on his bed sighing, they haven’t been on this ship for more than 12 hours and they already caused troubles, he hopes this new year at the Garrison will be good without disappointments.  
“You shouldn’t worry that much though, it was just a mistake you know, maybe I should go by himself and say sorry”  
“He didn’t even see you, Hunk… but you are right it’s better to apologise, I’ll do that by myself” a flash of determination passed through his eyes  
“Yeah okay but…” Hunk’s very famous for his but’s  
“But?”  
“…but you don’t know him nor his name, anything, just how he looks like I guess”  
Shit, Hunk’s right (as always) it’ll be more difficult to find him since there’s more than 500 people for sure on this ship he can only hope to be lucky.  
“Fine, we have a job, then” says Lance doing finger guns to his friend  
“J-job?” Hunk’s visibly tired, he keeps yawing non-stop and his eyes are twitching, it’s clear he needs sleep.  
“Yes” Lance stands up from his bed, his face shows all the excitement he holds inside “we gotta find the boy”

August 16th, 7 a.m.

“Thank you for coming guys, Joseph told me there’s a problem in the refrigerator system the compressor starts but stops immediately and he called for help but I’m requested at the Engine Room as well can you please you two check it out for me?” says Shiro while standing in front of the refrigerator closed door “it’s not the first times something’s wrong with it and it won’t be the last, I thought we solved the issue…” Shiro’s face’s visibly getting concerned, he probably didn’t expect it at all, he’s one of those people who checks everything before landing but this time didn’t go well.  
“I may be wrong but it won’t be a big deal, refrigerators problems are frequent on this kind of ships, we’ll figure the problem out” says Pidge while adjusting their glasses, Keith’s pretty sure they know what’s wrong or at least has some clues. Shiro’s visibly relieved and smiles softly at them “Thank you guys, good luck and see you later” Shiro is already leaving when Keith almost forgets he needs to know something and grabs his arm stepping closer to him “I know is too early to ask but how’s the piano? Is Matt doing good with it?”  
“Yeah he told me he still needs some more time but the piano won’t have any permanent damage but you probably already know it” Shiro leans his hand on Keith’s shoulder “it’ll be repaired before you know it, Matt’s a master in this things” Keith’s glad but he prefers to see it with his eyes before coming to conclusions and hopefully there won’t be any complications. 

Keith thanks him and goes in the Refrigerator Room where Pidge is already talking with Joseph and checking all the valves, he steps behind them with crossed arms  
“It can be the activation of low pressure” suggests Keith  
“Yeah that’s what I thought, we just have to ensure that all the suction line valves are in open condition. I’m checking these ones, you can go and check the others” Pidge points at the severals valves near the ones they are already checking  
“Got it”  
They’ve been working on the opening and closing the valves for a while now, but Keith couldn’t stop from yawning and rubbing his eyes, he’s clearly tired, he hasn’t slept much (again) whenever he closed his eyes the scene came to his mind again, keeping him awake for the rest of the night.  
“Are you okay, Keith? You look paler than usual” asks Pidge, suspiciously, opening another set of valves which make a squeaky sound  
“Yes I am, I just had some sleeping issues” does Pidge know what happened? Did Lance tell anyone about their embarrassing moment? He highly hopes he didn’t because he has no intentions to tell someone about it (especially Pidge).  
Pidge nods although they doesn’t look satisfied about Keith’s answer “Keith. I know you too well. I’m 100% sure something happened so tell me, that’s what friends are there for, and if you don’t tell me I’ll investigate till I find something”  
“Nothing happened, Pidge. I’ve already told you I didn’t get enough sleep” he says trying to look as natural as he can but he’s a very bad liar  
“Sure” Keith’s sure they are being sarcastic and they wouldn’t believe him at all “is what happened related to someone called, um, Lance?”  
He freezes “How do you know?” How the hell do they know? Are they friends with him? Nah, they’d let them meet as Pidge always do  
“Yesterday I heard two boys talking in the saloon that they were looking for someone who’s a sailor and has a mullet, and well, the only one I could think of it’s…” Pidge slips their glasses to the tip of their nose so they can look at Keith in his eyes “you.”  
Two boys? He only saw one. He was too shocked to realise there was on anyway “Yeah it did happen something, but I ain’t gonna tell you what, it’s private stuff” Pidge knows definitely too much there’s no point in lying anymore.  
“Come on, Keith”  
“No”  
“Why wouldn’t you say it to me? Your secret is safe with me, have I ever disappoint you or anyone else?”  
“Many times”  
“Explain”  
“Everytime I met a guy you asked him questions to know if he had a crush on me”  
“Legit”  
“And you shipped Matt and Shiro and arranged a date without letting them even know”  
“First, I still ship them and second I won’t do anything without your approval, okay?”  
Keith hesitates for a moment, but then tells Pidge what happened, after all this Lance is a stranger what could Pidge do?  
But all Pidge is able to say is “Wow”  
“Huh?”  
“I think you should go find him and clear things up, Keith, there’s probably some misunderstanding between you two”  
He really needs to talk to him, he doesn’t want to be seen as the one ungrateful one and after that maybe he’ll stop being so nervous about it.  
“Right. I’ll ask Shiro what’s his room so I can find him easily”  
“How romantic”  
“Pidge, don’t start” as he says he checked the last valve of the refrigerator, their work’s done and it looks to be in good conditions now.  
Pidge smiles looking weirdly smug “The refrigerator is all right now, we better hurry and tell Shiro. I have stuff to do”  
After telling Joseph how to resolve the problem if it’ll happen again, the two friends leave the room, Keith slightly worried of what he’ll have to say to that guy called Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learnt how to adjust a Refrigerator thanks to this chapter, woo skskks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, the new chapters will come soon. x


End file.
